Reapers
A powerful race in Bresslertopia. Reapers do not: eat, sleep, or fear anything. They come in many sizes and shapes but one thing stays the same: their threat level. When a Reapling is born it must learn to live on it's own so it spends it's first 5 years alone in the wild where creatures such as Cliff Tyrants and Mire beasts reside. When it is 6 the young reaper is allowed back into the Reaper society. It then matures gaining new armor and weapons and is put into training for the military. When they are 10 they become Reaper minor. They are powerful and can hold their own against 2 mid-power units. They always strike first and never miss. When they prove themselves they are given a higher role as a Reaper major. The Reaper major (Also known as Ultra Reaper) is the fastest of all the Reapers. They can warp around the battlefield They lead 2-3 Reaper minors into battle. The major's ability is the Artillery Hail where it launches a barrage of mid-sizes missiles at all enemies killing all the of the weaker targets. After this it is unable to move for a while. Another role of the Reaper major is assassination, information recovery, and teleportation. By this time the Reaper is 18-23 and they gain enough power to branch off into 2 different classes. The first is Proto-Reaper Slayer Class. This only happens if the Ultra Reaper is more focused on attacking the enemy then defending it's allies. They have massive power and when they enter the battle field a wave of death comes from them and kills 2 random enemies. The Slayer Reaper is a warrior type and so it will charge into battle and in diong so increases morality. They have an ability in them called Berzerker attack where the Slayer Reaper will hit at double power but it has bad side effects. Another is the Proto-Reaper Knight Class. This occurs is the Ultra Reaper is defending more than attacking. This Reaper also has massive attack power and almost nothing can penetrate its armor. When on the battle field it launches 2 missiles that will target 2 units. Inside the Kight Reaper is an abvanced Artillery Hail called Midieval Rage where it launches an incredible amount of missiles and destroys all enemies. This ability also has bad side effects. Both the Slayer and Knight Reapers are powered by ancient Dark Reaper Magic that is created by Reaper Mages. The evolution stops here but there is another class. If the Ultra Reaper is full of hate and sorrow a black hole will appear in front of it. The hole then absorbs the Reaper for 3 days. When the Ultra Reaper comes back it is no longer the same. It gains new abilities, weapons, and some bad-ass armor. They are known as Nightmare Reapers. They are on par of that of the Knight and Slayer class only the Nightmare Reaper can manipulate the shadows. Their ability Eviscerate destroys all non-units making them defenseless against attacks by other units. Not only this but they can corrupt other units to serve them. The last evolution is a mutation. When the Reapers were experimenting on how to harness the element of fire by infusing it into a Raper minor the Reaper died. When they tried to fuse it into an Ultra Reaper the Reaper is covered in flames and is always suffering. In doing so they gain an incredible amount of power, more than the other 3 but they die quicker due to having no armor. This experiment gone horribly right is called the Flame Reaper. When brought onto the battle field a wave of flames swirl around 4 random units and consume their being. They can launch a stream of flames to incinerate any one thing it wants. Always being on fire they must stay in a contained super-heated area such as a magma pool. If they are away from a source of heat for 3 days their fire goes out and they break apart and cannot be revived. If a Reaper is alive for 3000 years it is suffused with an extreme amount of knowledge and power. Only one of these can exist at one time. This Reaper is known as Forge, The Alpha Reaper. The Alpha Reaper is the strongest known thing in the galaxy and if it ever has to enter the battlefield it unleashes a shockwave killing 5 creatures. It wields a giant sword in combat and it kills 1000 creatures in one slash. The Alpha Reaper never enter the battlefield because it doesn't need to. It only fights if the homeland is threatened by a mighty force. Forge, The Alpha Reaper has a chamber where many wires connect to it. These allow The Alpha Reaper to see everything all other Reapers see and is also a network for messages and info.